Opposite of Traught
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: The team has been kidnapped. Artemis and Robin are stuck in the same holding room as they are both tortured for information about their mentors. But as the torture progresses, tension heats up and feelings are brought into the light. M for implied rape and a possible lemon towards the end. Traught.
1. Chapter 1

Robin blinked hard, the room slowly coming into focus. It was dark, a single flourescent lightbulb flickered in and out, one moment in pitch blackness and the next illuminated. The walls of the room had mold growing out of every crevice, roaches scuttled across the floor and the absence of windows made it hard for Robin to tell exactly where he was.

The only new thing that seemed to be in the room was a metal cage, iron bars glistening in the light. Next to him was another cramped cell, bars touching his. In the far corner was a green lump. He could just barely make out the curve of her hip, blonde hair spilling onto the ground. It all came rushing back to him then.

A recon mission for the team.

Figures in dark masks had jumped them.

Artemis ran out of arrows.

Kid Flash was slowing down.

They had overtaken them.

Robin was pulled free from his memory as the metal oor clanked at the front of the room. In walked two figures Robin recognized.

"Ivy, Scarecrow, since when do you work together?" Robin scoffed.

"Since we wanted to catch you" Ivy said "All of us are here. We all hold quite a grudge. Here's how this is going to work. You and your little friends are going to tell us your identities"

"And" Scarecrow added "the identities of your mentors."


	2. Chapter 2

Her head hurt like hell. She blinked awake, rubbing her eyes groggily. She bolted up to the scream that echoed through the halls. In mere seconds she took in the cages, the door, everything. The scream sounded again. It was masculine and laced with pain. A few moments later the heavy metal door the the room opened and a familiar figure was dragged in.

Robin.

He was thrown back into the cage, blood stained his skin as he gasped in pain.

"Robin!" she called, moving to the bars that separated the,. He spoke in between gasps

"They want"

gasp  
"Our identities"

gasp

"and the Leagues"

gasp.

Her mind reeled, trying to process the information. He dragged himself upward and placed his hands on top of hers which were curled around the bars between them. Light flooded the room again as the door to the room opened. In walked Scarecrow, but by his side was not Ivy. It was the Mad Hatter..

"You're awake. Good. " Scarecrow smiled "lets see if you are a little more cooperative". Before she had time to fight she was grabbed by both villains and was being dragged away, Robin's protests echoing off the empty walls.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Artemis was taken away Robin was on his feet, ignoring the pain that came with hours of slow torture. He shook violently at the bars, looking for a weak spot. When he found none panic set in and he started slamming his shoulder into the bars. He took a deep breath, sinking to the floor.

"Come on Robin...get traught or get dead..." thats when he noticed the silence.

There were no screams from his blonde companion. Was it possible they weren't torturing her yet? No, they started on him immediately. The brief thought that she may be working with them flitted through his mind. But no. He refused to believe that. What felt like forever passed as Robin sat and counted the seconds before the door opened again. Artemis was shoved in roughly, blood marred her hair and skin and at least one of her fingers was broken. She gave a sneer at the door, the blood in her mouth staining her teeth. Robin couldn't believe it. She hadn't screamed. Not once. He screamed and he was trained by the goddamn Batman! She caught him staring at her as they both moved towards the bars in between them

"Dad had us trained to resist torture from a young age" she said croakily. Both heroes were exhausted, she weaved her fingers in between the bars and he did the same as they drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

They couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours when the Hatter returned, going straight for Artemis. Grabbing the top of her uniform and slamming her into the bars roughly, Robin noticed the black eye he now sported. Now Artemis sat in the interrogation room once again.

"Who is Green Arrow" a sing-song voice smacked.

"My Uncle" she replied cooly. A harsh sting erupted on her cheek as the Hatter hit her. She laughed, she couldn't help it. She'd endured worse bug bites. This had been going on for a while now and she could tell both men were getting impatient. The Hatter moved to slap her again but he was stopped.

"Enough" the voice in the shadows spoke

"Leave us. She will talk." It said menacingly.

The Hatter looked as if he would protest, not wanting to miss out on the fun, but thought better of it and left quietly. Heavy boot steps thudded on the floor as the Joker stepped into the light. Greasy green hair, painted face and bloody hands came into view.

"Alright dearie lets cut to the chase. I'm not a nice man" he chuckled "who is Green Arrow?" he asked.

Artemis stayed silent

"Okay" Joker said nonchalantly "this stops when you talk" he said.

With a sadistic grin that made her heart seize with fear he roughly grabbed her chest as he unbuttoned his trousers. Artemis felt his hands travel down and she opened her mouth to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had counted up to 30 minutes when he herd it. A scream echoed down the hall and Robin's stomach turned. It wasn't a scream of pain, it was one of terror. He grabbed the bars tightly, knuckles turning white as the screams continued. The shrieks turned from terror, to pain, to choked wails, to silence. A few minutes after the silence rang through the halls the door opened. Artemis was thrown in once again. There was only a little blood on her this time. Had Scarecrow gassed her? He moved so they could meet by the middle bars and provide what little comfort they could. But she dragged herself to the far corner, facing away from him and curling into a ball. Robin was scared, he was scared, angry, worried and a little hurt.

"Art?" he called softly, but she didn't respond. He stared at her, eyes never leaving her shaking form.

He didn't even try to fight it when he was dragged away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Every morning they would take Robin, when he was thrown bak slop was thrown into the cage. They grew hungry enough to eat it. After lunch it was her turn, they asked her questions but she didn't even hear them. The beatings were rough but she barely felt them. Robin knew what the Joker had done to her. After it happened and Robin was taken and returned from his next session she was sure he knew. The look he gave her was one of such sorrow, blinding rage, and the worst one; pity.

One day after Robin was thrown back in he rolled near the bars. He wasn't moving.

**She called hoarsely. **

**No reply. **

**She shook him through the bars. **

**Nothing. **

**Anguish and panic flooded through her, she stood up and rattled the bars by the door. She screamed, all the pent up feelings inside being released. Then she collapsed, sobbing on the floor manically when she heard his voice. **

**She sobbed again, this time in relief as she crawled across the ground, going over to the bars for the first time since the beginning. Her fingers laced his through the bars and they drifted off together for the first time in a long time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin woke up before she did. A giddy sort of relief washed through him, that she wanted to be near him again. After she was thrown back into the cage that second time, the Joker's torture was purely psychological. The clown had whispered everything he had done to her, every scream, every tear. By the end Robin had been boiling, white hot rage filled him, grief took over. He knew for a fact that had he been free of his bonds he would have killed the Joker. The anger still consumed him. Anger that she had been violated, anger at everything. He cared for her, thats for sure, and the possessive gene that every male has went into overdrive. He just wanted to fix her, but he couldn't do that.

Just then the door opened and the Joker himself stepped in front of their cages.

"Well well well little bird. It looks like I've cracked your code!" he giggled with glee.

Robin didn't speak.

"Her" he continued as he unlocked the door to Artemis's cage, dragging her out by her hair.

"She's your weak spot! So heres the deal little birdy, this stops when you talk!" he sneered, Artemis was too weak to fight. Days of torture had taken it's toll.

"Don't talk" Artemis croaked as the Joker hit her across the face. Robin managed to stay silent through her beating though he wanted more than anything to speak, but then the Joker changed tactics. He grabbed Artemis by the hair and dragged her into a standing position, chuckling darkly as he slowly slid a hand down her body. Robin couldn't ignore the fear and humiliation in her eyes and the little whimper of terror she let out.

Robin felt helpless. Joker grabbed her chest and she let out a choked sob as she shook her head a Robin. The message was clear.

Don't talk.

Robin's heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't let this happen to her again. He stayed silent until the Joker's hands dipped down past the waistband of her panties

"STOP" he yelled in anguish as tears rolled down Artemis's face.

"STOP I'LL TELL YOU. MY NAME IS-" before he got to the end of the sentence the door was blown off it's hinges and an arrow pierced the lock to Robin's cage.

There, at the door stood Batman and Green Arrow, and boy were they pissed.

Robin could have cried in relief, but refrained from it as he scooted closer to the door of the cage. As his mentor and the archer tackled the Joker, Artemis was flung to the side. The arrow had broken his lock in half, so Robin pushed past the bars, ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body. He kneeled by the blonde and wrapped her in his arms tightly, like he'd been dying to do since day one.

"You're going to be okay" he whispered

"I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

_He could see the ropes around her ankles, red angry bloody marks where the rope dug into her skin. Her arms were also bound. She was wearing her undergarments but that was it, blood was smeared across her stomach and legs in a gruesome smiling pattern. She was screaming in terror and pain, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she violently shook her head back and forth. A cracked and demented smile broke out on the mans face above her as he slowly leaned towards her neck, kissing to her collarbone and leaving hideous red marks in his path. His hands slid up her sides and with one rip he-_

Robin bolted up, he was covered in cold sweat and his heart was beating like a jackrabbit. His breathing was hard and his fists were buried in his sheets. Every night the nightmare was the same. Every time he was helpless to save her no matter how hard he tried.

It had been three weeks since the League rescued them from the warehouse and the team had not been the same since. Conner would not leave M'gann for a second. He constantly kept hold of her hand and they tended to retire to the same bedroom at night, just to hold each other. Robin didn't know what had happened, all he knew was that they had been kept together as he and Artemis had been. It didn't take a detective to figure out that they had used her against him and vice versa. Kaldur and Wally were a different story. He had figured out from Batman that they were kept separate from each other. It was a genius move really, they both had been kept apart from everyone because that would make them wonder. That would make them panic. As for him and Artemis...they hadn't spoken since they were released. She was quiet and he was scared to push into her space so soon after what happened.

Robin pushed his sweat covered sheets off him and changed into some sweats before heading to the cave's training room. They had all opted to stay at the cave for a while, lest their hometown villains catch wind of them. He pushed open the door and quickly wrapped his hands before going to town at the punching bag. Stress and anger coursed through him. He was furious, he had never stopped being furious. The Joker's words caught up with him as he took out his aggression on the punching bag

"_Worried bird-boy?"_

He punched the bag

"_How she screamed..."_

Punch

"_Honest, I didn't know it was her first time!"_

Punch

"_Does that bother you birdy?"_

Punch

"_Did she cry when you saw her? She cried a lot with me"_

The punching bag swung back as far as it could go as he let out the final seams of rage. As all the emotion left his body he collapsed on the mats, eyes closed.

He jumped when he felt two hands unwrapping his hand wraps. He opened his eyes to see the blonde archer carefully unwrapping his bloody knuckles.

"You're so stupid sometimes." She softly scolded, the first thing she'd said to him since they were rescued. For the past three weeks he had been thinking about all the things he wanted to tell her, but now that he had the chance he didn't know what do say. They sat in silence before he finally spoke.

"What are you doing up?" he questioned.

"Nightmares" she answered,

"Me too".

It was quiet again.

"I'm sorry I've been distant" she whispered and he looked over at her, startled.

"What?" he asked

"I'm sorry I've been giving you the cold shoulder. It's just weird you know, I've never been weak in front of anyone before. I guess I just needed time to lick my wounds." she shrugged

"Don't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it's me, they used you to get to me and..." he couldn't finish as waves of emotions crashed into him. She sat next to him and hesitantly spoke

"The point is Robin...I can't do this by myself. And you can't either. I figure...maybe we can help each other?" she said, almost as if she was afraid he would say no. Quick as a flash he had his arms wrapped around her, he had been about half a head taller than her for a while now so her head fit comfortably under his chin. She hesitated for a moment before her hands snaked around his back and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I wish I could've...there could've been something I could have done..." he hoarsely stumbled over his words. She shook her head

"No...I would have never forgiven you if you'd given away your identity, Robin." she whispered. He pulled away, but kept her at arms length. It was then that he wanted her to know. To know everything. Slowly his hands reached up to his mask, Batman would kill him for this but he didn't care, she let out a soft gasp as he lifted it off his face to reveal his bright blue eyes.

"Call my Dick. Richard Grayson." he whispered. It was dead silent as the tension crackled between them, and as quickly as he had hugged her she closed the distance between them and her lips met his


	9. AN

**Hello my attractive readers!**

**I know I updated a ton of chapters faster than the Flash, but I myself am an impatient person! **

**I know my chapters have been super short but I realized the problem and am fixing it now. The issue is that all the other chapters are written on notebook paper and then transferred to the computer.**

**"Why Jane" You may ask "how does that make your chapters short?"**

**Do not fret for I will tell you. You see my children, when you get hyperactive person like me and tell them to write a story it will get old quickly. My hand gets tired and I get bored and go slower as a result. I also find that planning what is going to happen in each chapter blocks my creative flow. So I literally write on the spot, so I am just as shocked as you guys are when things happen!**

**I will get to updating soon, but reviews are a key factor for me. If no one reviews and gives me feedback I get sad and think no one likes this story and so I dump it, even if a ton of people do in fact enjoy my writing.**

**Take a quick moment to let me know you are there everyone!**

**I love you,**

**Jsnr**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: HI EVERYONE! So just a quick warning before we start, there is ADULT MATERIAL in this chapter. Not lemon, but it's still pretty adult. Let me know what you think as I am new to M writing. Thanks!**

He immediately responded, his hands flew to her waist as he kissed her hard. Every feeling of pent up emotion poured out as he felt one of her hands reach to tangle in her hair. He didn't think about what Bruce might say, or even what the team might think. He was lost in the taste of her. He kissed her over and over, apologies streaming out every time they broke away only to be pulled back in again by her mouth. He was sorry. He wasn't sorry for kissing her, he was sorry that he couldn't save her. She was his everything. She was what he needed to breathe, to see, to feel. He barely had time to process as she lead him to his bedroom and they laid down. They didn't do anything, they just laid there.

They both slept soundly that night.

It had been a month since they had kissed. He had woken up to find her gone. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his stomach as he took this in. She had begun spending time with him again, but neither spoke of the kiss in the training room. Truth be told, Dick had bigger problems.

Ever since that night they had purely held each other and drifted off into the land of empty sleep, Dick's dreams had been...a little...less pure. I mean sure, he'd had wet dreams before, but he had never woken up in such erotic pain as he did when he dreamt of her. He was ashamed. Dreaming of supermodels was one thing, but she was one of his best friends, and she had already been violated enough without his perverted dreams being added to the mix. All Dick could really do was take a cold shower and hope his little problem would go away. But he was at the end of his rope, his sexual tension was so high that he was sure the next time he saw her he would jump her. And that was the last thing he wanted.

That brings us to the current situation. Dick was sitting up in bed, head in his hands. He was in desperate pain, his pajama pants uncomfortably constricting on his lower regions. This was the farthest his dreams had ever gone, Artemis had been naked and whimpering on his bed as he kissed her desperately when he woke up. Dick sighed. He really didn't like having to do this, but he had done it before and he doubted a cold shower would accomplish much this time. With a shameful feeling in his stomach he slid out of his shirt and pants before returning to his bed. He took a deep breath before spitting into his hand and grasping his thick member with a grunt.

"Fuck" he whispered as he started to stroke himself roughly. His chest heaved and his head was thrown back on his pillow in pleasure. Images of Artemis flitted through his mind and he was sure he was going to explode in erotic pleasure. He bit down on his lip as strangled moans began to move past his lips as he got closer to the horizon. His back arched off the bed and he gasped and choked out a desperate moan as he finished, evidence of his bliss all over his stomach, legs and sheets. He sat there, out of breath, for a few moments before silently getting out of bed to clean himself up.

Shame filled him as he wiped himself off, but he was sure of one thing and one thing only. He wanted Artemis, and he wanted her badly. He just needed to figure out what to do about it before things got out of hand.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: LEMONNNNNNNNN**

**Let me know what you think should happen next!**

Artemis was hurting inside. She was well aware of Robin's feelings and returned them herself. But she couldn't shake the memories of the torture the Joker had inflicted upon her. The only person she had allowed to touch her in any way since they were rescued was Robin. She wanted him to want her, she wanted him to wipe away the nightmares the Joker left her with. She wanted to know what a gentle and loving touch felt like as opposed to a mean and sadistic one.

Robin was in pure torture. Artemis had walked into the cave today wearing a low cut shirt and black skinny jeans with high heeled boots, a silver necklace resting in the valley of her breasts and her golden hair hanging down like a halo. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was bad enough that he was emotionally attracted to her every day, now she showed up in this garb and he felt a physical need for her as well. Luckily it was about 8 pm which meant the archer should have been returning home any minute now and he was free to return to his room and relieve his problem. M'gann handed him the last dish from dinner which he quickly dried before excusing himself. As he opened the door to his room in the cave and carefully locked it behind him he was shocked. Artemis was sitting on his bed, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey" she softly announced and Robin barely had time to collect his wits before taking another step into his room.

"Hey. Thought you were going home." he responded. She sighed, face flushing.

"We haven't talked since we..." she trailed off

"kissed?" he supplied for her, "Artemis I understand, I don't-"

He didn't have time to finish because the archer had crossed over to him faster than he even thought Wally could, and pressed her lips to his. He responded with vigor, his hands going to her hips as hers wound around his neck. After a moment the reality of what was happening set in and he pulled away.

"Artemis...what are you doing?" he softly whispered. She looked at her feet beforee responding

"I like you, alright. But it's more than that. I'm so afraid of everyone Robin, I'm so scared for anyone to touch me in any way...let alone the way that he did..."

Robin stiffened slightly, still not liking to be reminded of the fact that Joker had touched her.

"Artemis...sex isn't a bad thing. It can feel good. It can be a sign of love, not a sign of hate." he whispered. She met his eyes and bravely took a breath before she whispered three words that would replay in his dreams for months

"Show me"

He was shocked, the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or hurt her in any way, but she seemed to sense his hesitation and made the first move by kissing him again.

This time he responded slowly and softly, giving her every chance to back out although he wished more than anything that she wouldn't. Before either of them knew it they were over by his bed, sitting down on the soft cushions. He pulled away to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and lips were slightly swollen. She had apprehension in her eyes ut continued to tug at his shirt.

"Wait" he said, placing his hand on her wrist to halt her movements "if you feel uncomfortable...if you want to stop or slow down...squeeze alright?" he said, offering her his hand. She nodded breathlessly and Robin pulled off his shirt, not blind to the way her eyes raked over his toned abs. She took a shaky breath as he played with the hem of that low cut shirt she had tortured him with all day. He took his hand away from the hem as he gently cupped her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. With his other hand he removed his sunglasses and set them on the night table, blue eyes staring into her gray ones as he returned his other hand to hers. He stared for the longest time until her eyes grew calm, and much to his surprise, pulled her shirt up and off. He tried not to stare. Really he did. But the green lacy bra she wore kept drawing in his attention. She slowly moved Robin's other hand to her breast and sucked in a breath as he unconsciously began to knead. He was in pain going as slow as they were, and without a doubt wouldn't last long once, or if rather, they got any further. Slowly they were lowered onto the bed, Robin looming over her. He reveled in the way her hair seemed to float around her on the pillow and the way her eyes never left his. His hand cupped her face gently as he kissed her searingly, everything he had been wanting to tell her being transmitted in the kiss.

"You okay?" he asked breathily. She nodded and looked into his eyes, no fear reflecting back at him. Slowly he unbuttoned her pants and drew them down her legs, moving her squeezing hand to his shoulder and looking for any signs of discomfort. When he found none he removed her shoes and pants quickly, leaning his head onto her stomach as he struggled with self control, her white panties filling his mind. She stroked his unruly hair for a moment before he looked at her. He sat up to quickly discard of his jeans and shoes before returning to his position on top of her.

"Your eyes are beautiful" she whispered, tracing his chiseled features with her free hand. He smiled and kissed her, unsure of what to do next. She grinned earnestly at him and sat up slightly, unhooking her bra and laying back down, giving permission to remove the garment. Still moving at a snails pace, he slid it off of her and gulped hard before taking in her moderately sized breasts. He moved so that his hot breath ghosted over a nipple and as it hardened he took it into his mouth and sucked like he'd dreamed of doing for so long. He was a bit worried, never having been with anyone before, but the small gasp and whimper she let out reassured him. He switched nipples after a few minutes, giving it's twin the same treatment. He kissed up her neck and met her mouth again, tongues battling for dominance. He froze when he felt her hand snake down to the bulge in his boxers and stroke. He gasped, chest heaving as she stroked him. Unable to take much more, he slid her panties off her and met her eyes. He removed his boxers and couldn't stop the blush that rose as she studied him. He reached into his nightstand and fished out a condom, wrapping himself in it quickly. She pulled him in for a kiss as he lined himself up with her entrance. She nodded at him and he squeezed her hand, reminding her that she still had control. With that he slowly slid himself into her, grunting at the tightness and wetness he was met with. He squeezed his eyes shut as he worked his way in slowly, and paid attention to any pressure on his hand. He heard a feminine moan and he opened his eyes to see Artemis's head thrown back in euphoria as he pushed in to the hilt.

"I never knew...it could feel this...good" she whimpered

"Me either" he managed to grind out before moving his hips back and forth, the woman underneath him gasping and moaning with each stroke. Robin was in heaven, never even in his wildest dreams had the pleasure been anywhere near this good. He was groaning and grunting with each thrust, legs shaking as he felt a tight coil wind in his lower regions.

"Dick..." she moaned and he nearly lost it, how many nights had he waken up in a cold sweat dreaming about her saying his name like that? He shuddered and panted, high pitched whines coming from Artemis.

"I'm gonna-" he warned

She pulled him in for a kiss as she tightened around him and shook with pleasure as she came, he following close after. As he pulled out and discarded of the used condom he pulled his covers over the blonde, crawling back in with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned

"I'm better than okay. Thank you Dick." she whispered, fingers lacing with his

"Art? Can I tell you something?" he asked

"Anything" she responded. They sat in silence as he tried to work of the nerve to say what he'd been wanting to her, it must have been a while because he heard a soft snore come from the girl next to him as he finally made his admission

"I love you"


	12. Chapter 11

God, he loved her.

The emotion he felt when he was around her made him want to spontaneously combust. Her long beautiful hair that would tangle between them in the height of their passion, her eyes a shade of gray that would be burned into his memory. The sharp angles of her cheek and jaw, the way her collarbone curved delicately like a work of art. He knew he was being sappy, but the feelings he got when he was around her made him want to wrap her up and never let her go. Dick didn't have any more time to reflect on it though, before the beautiful archer slowly began to awaken beside him. The sheets had become tangled up in them over the night and covered her bare chest and stopped at her thigh, revealing her milky white skin. It twisted and turned around Dick's lower half and her head was resting on his shoulder as his other hand was draped around her waist. Her eyes slowly blinked open and for a moment Dick was afraid of what was going to happen now, would she hate him? Would she never speak to him again? None of the above happened as a slow smile graced her face and she sighed into his shoulder.

"Hey Rob?" said a voice behind his door as three loud knocks sounded through the room. Dick jumped and Artemis almost fell off the bed at the unexpected noise.

"What Wally" he called through the door

"Have you seen Artemis? We can't find her" Wally called. Dick looked at the previously mentioned blonde laying at his side before answering

"Um, no. Just...have you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, but we are double checking. That girl could probably sneak into the batcave if she wanted to. Breakfast is ready if you want some." the redhead called as he walked away, footsteps getting dimmer.

Dick raised an eyebrow at the archer and she smirked at him as he let out a low chuckle.

"I should go before they come back" she says as she pulls on her clothes from the last night. Dick frowned slightly

"Uh, listen... are you alright? You know did I hurt you or anything?" he nervously fidgets. She stops and smiles at him, staring him straight in the eyes as she moves closer to kiss him gently

"I'm okay. Better than okay. Don't worry so much." she says softly before moving towards the door and leaving without another word. He sighed as he got up and dressed himself, putting on his mask not a moment too soon as his communicator let out a shrill beep from his bedside table. Bruce.

"Batman" Dick greeted his mentor with a smile.

It didn't last long

"Robin, Joker has escaped Arkham"


End file.
